User talk:Drago99
Hello I'm Drago99 and I love Bakugan!! My favorite character is Shun and my favorite Bakugan is Boriates. If any of you have played the Bakugan Video Game my Bakugan are Pyrus Leonidas, Darkus Siege and Haos Reaper. My Archive of May My Archive of April The rest of my talk ☆ ...you know, i think i got your strategy. Instead of correcting all mistakes at once, you edit them separatedly. Very well then. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 12:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...your Wiki is nice. And by the way, in a small country named Bulgaria Stoica is a Female name. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 12:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...eh, who cares. One day i get +100 Edits, one day you get +100 Edits. It's destiny. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 12:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Really?! Lol. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 12:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...uh happy, or un-happy? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 12:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I care deeply, becauses I'm the only one here in the morning. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...you may beat me, but you will never beat BlazeCanon15, Abce2 and Recgameboy. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 13:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :"User talk:Drago99/Archive1." --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...we'll see. Why do you ask? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 21:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ☆ Well basically, all I did was copy Abce2's and changed it to how i wanted it. Aquos siege |[[User Talk:Aquos siege|''I like….]]''Master Ingram'' ☆ ...a lot of stars. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 22:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) PELASE!@!!!!! I'll let you be a Crat on my Wiki right now if you edit on it every day? and even if you miss days you wanna? Ok Do you want to or not because i need more edits. ... Hello!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...so what? I won't feel bad if you have more edits than me. I just don't want you to send me the "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" message. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 23:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 02:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Drago How did you put Hawktor keyboards are not for eating. I cannot do it.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ☆ What are you doing?! You must not retire! You must beat me in edits! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ...dang, you're staying. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...i got a shattered mind. Now what about a hug?! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ...er, watch Melvin from YGOAbridged. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 03:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) HOLY COW!!!!! This whole wikia is going bonkers! At least you're still here! Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! (talk) 03:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ... Hello. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 18:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Abce2 Yeah, It's a good thing... though it's kinda getting lame because he keeps saying he's going to leave but ends up staying... By the way, HI Drago99! How ya doin? Agent A- Do a Barrel Roll!!! (talk) 19:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I have just Archived my talk page... Agent A- Do a Barrel Roll!!! (talk) 19:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What are you doing? Agent A- Do a Barrel Roll!!! (talk) 19:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I've only done that once. What are talking about?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Crat Wanna be a Crat on my Wiki? Free of charge. With a free microwave oven. Gratz Your a Crat now Drago.